


Is This What You Wanted?

by chaeng_casso



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/F, Marking, Mentioned Im Nayeon, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeng_casso/pseuds/chaeng_casso
Summary: Dahyun kinda hate her boss, the almighty Minatozaki Sana who’s pretty much running one of the famous company at a young age. Dahyun was sure enough she’s going to give up this position of hers as the assistant for Sana, she even have a resignation paper ready. But, well, let’s just say that something unexpected happens between them.___________Saida office AU where Dahyun is Sana’s assistant and also the main reason she got distracted so easily.Based on @sinnamontMint prompts at twitter.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Is This What You Wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> hi:) this is my very first fics, and also English isn't my first language, so i'm sorry if there is any grammar mistake:) enjoy!!

It's her usual day. The lobby of Minatozaki Enterprise building full of people just rushing around here and there minding their own business, while Sana, the Head Owner is waiting in line to get her morning coffee while listening to some jazz music to calm her down. The crowded lobby and the chattering around her is ringing in her eardrums, making her more restless than she usually is.

Her father is a well known jazz singer, therefore Sana always listens to jazz since her younger days and she likes it either way. Her mom is a good housewife, she always takes good care of her only child, she makes sure that her child is getting full attention so Sana doesn't feel left out with the absence of her father's presence.  
  


She waits patiently as she taps her feet unconsciously, scrolling through her social media timeline and mindlessly pressing the like button. A Head Owner of Minatozaki Enterprise shouldn't be waiting in line knowing that she has more important things to take care of. Her personal assistant, Dahyun, came late today, the exact reason why Sana have to endure the long line ahead of her. She’s probably going to punish Dahyun later, should she just ignore her? Looks for another assistant? She’s that busy thinking about what punishment she's going to give, until she doesn't realize that it was her turn to order her coffee. Sana even have to drive herself to her workplace, not mentioning the wild traffic jam in the morning rush hour, "What a great fucking day." Sana gritted her teeth.

It's eight, she’s spamming texts to Dahyun to tell her to pick her up because she's already late. When the clock shows her it's already nine and she hasn't got a single reply, Sana takes notice that Dahyun is not coming any time soon and curse under her breath.

"Miss Minatozaki!" 

Sana didn't realize because she's busy recalling what happened this morning that made her blood boil, of course with the voice that calls her behind her back, Sana's blood boiled even more as she clenched her hands into tiny fists, resisting herself to not yell because her day was already ruined and the person who’s responsible for it is right behind her.

"Miss Minatozaki... i-i'm sorry I'm late... i-i drank last night and it's messing with my head right this morning, but I can a-assure you I'm in great condition right now." Dahyun bowed deeply to Sana because she knows it's just weekdays and she shouldn't be drinking. Dahyun just said that knowing that her head is spinning so much that she would pass out any seconds now.

Sana just walks through Dahyun, she doesn't give any shit about what excuses Dahyun came up with. Her day is already ruined, and not that Dahyun could reverse the time with a simple apology.

After getting no response, Dahyun grabbed Sana's wrist and bowed deeply once again.

"Miss Minatozaki i'm very sorry about what happened this morning, i-" 

"Do you know who you are talking to? I don't tolerate any excuses. So you better get your work nice and done or I will search for another assistant to replace you." Sana said firmly.

"Do your job as usual and don't talk to me for the rest of the day, is that clear?!" Sana shouted and walked to the elevator to start work for the day.

Sana’s voice echoes throughout the lobby, making everyone turn their head at none other than Dahyun which is right now, Dahyun is powerless since Sana just yelled at her, and she keeps her head low because she’s ashamed of herself.

If anyone ask Dahyun is she mad at her boss? The answer is simple: No. She never hated her boss because she knew that whatever comes out from her mouth, it is she being herself. ‘It is what it is’ Dahyun always thought to herself whenever she scolded her, she sign for this job, she took the risk, and now she have to be responsible for her decision. But for today, she kinda mad at her boss because she just made her embarrassed in the lobby in front of like hundreds of people. Sure she can take her scolding well when there’s no other people between them, but now every employee in that lobby is looking at her, whispering ‘She just disappointed her boss’ and she can hear it perfectly, and today, She just hate her boss.

Turns out, this day isn't like the usual day, Sana’s packed with tons of meeting schedules, with no break time for her. She has to attend meetings with her client, her broker, head department and many more. 

“Miss Minatozaki, your next meeting starts in 15 minutes, you better prepare for yourself.” Dahyun said as she kept her professional tone.

“Hm.” Sana said nonchalantly.

“Do you need something Miss?”

“Just get me a Vanilla latte from the cafe at the lobby.”

Dahyun just nodded and bowed and went to get Sana’s coffee, not noticing how the back of her head was burning because she knew Sana was staring at her.

The meeting itself is so stressful for Sana. But as much as she felt the stress building up in her mind, she cursed under her breath because apparently another side of her is having Dahyun living on her head without a rent. Dahyun looks very intimidating and for Sana, that’s oddly hot because the younger is keeping her head low as she should be. Sana regrets her decision to shut Dahyun, because right now, Dahyun is distracting her and the worst part is, she can’t talk to her. Not casually anyway.

Dahyun is her assistant, for whatever reason she has to accompany Sana wherever she goes, and right now she’s beside her looking at some presentation in the middle of the meeting, and Sana couldn't focus on the presenter because her eyes locked to Dahyun’s side profile. A perfectly sharp nose, pale yet rosy cheek, monolids eyes, and the important part: thin and kissable lips.

Sana wasn’t aware what’s going on in that room, when one of the board director, Nayeon, asked her some question, she internally panic because the presentation itself is a serious topic for her company because technically she’s the Head Owner of the Minatozaki Enterprise and when Dahyun turn her head to Sana, she could feel her face is getting red. The room suddenly feel too stuffy for her to breath.

“Pardon my interruption, Miss Nayeon, I need to use the restroom for a second.” She keeps her serious tone but deep inside she panics to death.

Sana’s heels echoed through the empty restroom, washing her hands on the sink and tried to wash her panic away. She doesn’t quite catch what Nayeon asked, so she immediately pull her phone out to text Dahyun about it.

[13.01] Sana: Dahyun.

[13.01] Dahyun: Is there anything i can help Miss?

[13.01] Sana: What was Miss Nayeon's question again? I didn’t catch her question well, Sorry.

[13.02] Dahyun: It’s okay. She just asked “What are your next steps to keep this company stable?”

[13.02] Sana: Cheers. I owe you one.

[13.02] Dahyun: It’s nothing Miss. Your welcome.

  
  


And with that, Sana’s heart softened and thought that maybe Dahyun wasn’t that bad after all. She got out of the restroom and went to the meeting room and answered all the questions with no hesitation, knowing that she is in full focus mode right now. She can’t make another mistake. 

Finally, it’s lunch break and Sana gets to rest in her office. Not to mention that not everyone could come in as they like without any crucial intention. She slumped her body to her chair and rest her head on her desk, she’s just tired from the unfinished chain of meetings. When Sana is half asleep, she hears the constant knock on her door, and she groaned, straightening her posture and mumbles a ‘Come in.’ 

Speaking of the devil, it was Dahyun. She closed back the door and lowered her head.

“Miss Minatozaki, here’s some reports that you asked me to bring to your room.” Dahyun said while carrying stacks of paper.

Sana is half asleep so she’s not fully there, “Oh? Yeah, put that on my desk, Thank you...” 

Dahyun just nodded and did what Sana told. 

“Is there anything I can do Miss?”

“When is my next meeting?”

“It starts in an hour. You can relax for a bit now.” Dahyun said with a respective smile.

“Thanks Dahyun.”

“I’ll take my leave then.” Dahyun bowed, about to turned her body back to where the door was.

“Wait!” Sana half shouted. 

“I’m sorry i’ve mistreated you this morning. I kinda lose my control and for that, I’m very sorry for being a bitch.” Sana sighs, a frown appears on her face.

“It’s okay Miss. I’m sorry as well because I'm late and I shouldn't drink on weekdays.” Dahyun bowed again.

“You know you can talk to me non-formally when we’re together?” Sana throws a soft smile and Dahyun swears that her smile is shining throughout the older room.

“Okay, Sana.” Dahyun smiled, wide enough that her eyes turned to crescent moon. When Sana told her that she could drop the formality when they’re on their own, Dahyun could feel her body relaxed, and Dahyun sure that Sana relaxed as well.

“Can i leave now?”

“Actually, come sit here for a while.” Sana pointed to the black leathered couch. When she noticed that Sana closed the door and locked it, she knew that something’s not right.

“Did you know?”

“What’s wrong, Sana?”

“I should punish you.” Sana said in an innocent way and she pretended like she’s in a deep thought.

“For what? I thought that we’re okay now?” Dahyun raised her eyebrow, confusion in her tone.

“You know why i didn’t catch Nayeon’s question earlier?”

“Uh.. No?”

“Even if you’re doing nothing, You’re seducing me. I told you not to talk to me but oh my God you’re too heavenly not to ignore at. And the worst part is that i can’t talk to you.” Sana maintains her eye contact while biting her lower lip, and she could’ve swore that Dahyun flinched at her words.

“W-what…?” Dahyun's cheeks reddened, her eyes widened.

“Therefore, you should get your punishment.” Sana’s eyes are darkened now.

“Come here.” Sana mumbled as she grabbed Dahyun’s collar and dragged her to the door, pinning the poor girl roughly as she attacked her lips hungrily. She kissed her and put her hands on Dahyun’s pale neck while Dahyun's hands automatically wrapped around Sana’s waist.

Some part of Dahyun knows that this is wrong no matter how you look at it from other perspective. Sure, she feel sick of Sana’s attitude towards her, even before she signs up to be her assistant in the first place--because she heard from the previous assistant of hers that Sana tend to ignore her assistants' needs, and even overworked them. Even if she did want to kiss Sana that badly that she even dreamed about it at night, she wanted it to be perfect--at the right place and the right feelings. Hell, she must’ve been caught into Sana’s trap for getting all this feeling even though she already have a resigning paper that’s ready to be printed anytime now. Not even the slightest in Dahyun’s mind that they’re going to have _that_ here, at all places.

Depending on her last self control, Dahyun pushed Sana’s shoulder away from her, a trail of saliva between their lips. “Sana, this is wrong!”

“What exactly is wrong, dear?”

“We shouldn’t.. This is so wrong in so many ways, what if someone caught us?!” Dahyun frowned, her eyes glancing at the door and back at Sana.

“Oh, well, the door is locked anyway. You didn’t resist either, so i thought you wanted it too,” Sana lifted her brows, a slight pain in her voice. “But, I guess i was wrong. You could leave now if you want and pretend none of that ever happened.”

Dahyun hates that she wants to back out, seeing the older getting hurt by her action, she feels like a horrible person. The door is locked anyway, everyone in the office is probably having lunch at the cafeteria and the chances of getting caught is small but it’s still there. So what’s holding her back?

“But fuck it.” Dahyun grabbed Sana’s arm and connect their lips once again, with more passion this time.

Dahyun was shocked by her own action and she cannot believe that her lips were on her own boss's lips. Her drop dead gorgeous boss. Dahyun would be lying if she didn’t fantasize about Sana. She did it all the time when Sana’s not with her. Whenever Sana is around her, she tries her best to contain her wild dreams. But it was futile anyway, because Sana kept looking at her with her alluring honey brown eyes that could make anyone go insane, and not mentioning that she has a sharp nose, plump red lips, and short brown hair that perfectly match her aura. If this is a dream, then Dahyun hopes she’s not waking up anytime soon.

Sana continues to mash their lips, moving their lips harmonically and she breaks the kiss for taking a deep breath before continuing their heated session. Sana is the one who’s brave enough to involve her tongue and slip it into Dahyun’s mouth, a gasp and a moan escapes the pale girl's mouth. Hearing the muffled moan coming out from the younger, Sana took it as a chance for her to continue, tugging Dahyun’s lower lip with her teeth and once again hearing Dahyun moaned out.

Now it’s Dahyun turn. She wants Sana to feel good too, so she reciprocated Sana’s actions and licked Sana’s lips and bit the older lips as well. Their teeth slightly clashed against each other but they kept on moving with a messy rhythm. Dahyun’s hand comes up to wrap it around Sana’s neck, digging her nails against the older’s nape and heard a groan escapes Sana’s mouth.

Sana broke the kiss, “Quite brave aren’t you, huh?” mumbling as she tries catching her breath.

“I did it because you did so.” Dahyun grins, her mouth left open as she panted.

“Have you ever noticed that you’re so fucking hot, Dahyun-ah?” 

“Said the hotter one.” Dahyun rasps out as she grabs the Japanese ass.

Sana gasps, “I didn’t know you’re a naughty brat, Dahyun-ah, and naughty brats like _you_ , are going to get punished, you know that?”

Sana cupped Dahyun’s cheeks and continued to smash their lips. Moan after moan spread all around Sana’s room even though their moan was muffled, sweat starts to cover their skin. Sana thought that their heated session was their first time they kissed, but sure they would never forget this moment. Sana grew bolder as she pressed open mouthed kisses down Dahyun’s jaw, collarbone, until Sana reached her pale neck, lapping her tongue over the skin and sucking carefully not to leave some marks. Dahyun automatically closed her eyes as she moaned loudly.

“Now keep quiet, you brat. You’re not allowed to moan, if I hear a single moan next time then I'll leave some marks. I bet you don't want the other employee seeing you with my marks right?” Sana grins as her eyes get darkened, and Dahyun nodded.

Because truthfully, Dahyun is in cloud nine. Sana’s mouth felt heavenly and she didn't want Sana to stop any minutes. She thought when Sana gave her hickey, she just cover Sana’s marks with a tie. ‘Easy.’ she thought, but little that she knew, it wasn't as easy as she planned. 

Sana left an open mouthed kiss and sucked on Dahyun's pulse point, Sana knew that she was trembling when she kissed and teased her, so Sana kept doing that. Dahyun is on her limit, a strange pressure building in her stomach making it much harder to contain her moan. Dahyun takes a fistful of the older hair, trying to not pull her hair hard. The older pulls away to see her assistant being ruined by her. Dahyun’s eyes are half lidded, enjoying a little too much of what her boss gave, while Sana just smiled proudly. Both of them want more, so Sana groped Dahyun’s ass and Dahyun can’t hold out her moan so she moaned loudly once again, resulting Sana furrowing her brows.

“Dahyun.” She looked deep into Dahyun’s eyes, arousal and irritation filled her voice. “I thought I already warned you.”

“I-i’m sorry, Sana, I didn’t mean to--” 

“I guess you wanted us to be caught in the first place, aren’t you?” Sana whispered right beside her reddened ear. “Wanted to be seen being ruined by your own boss with marks all over. It’ll be my pleasure to fulfill that, sweetie.”

Sana looks like an angry bull that could attack the younger senseless, as in she really attacked her neck senseless, and right now, Dahyun is really glad that she moaned. She loved it more than she should be. Her legs starting to give up on her, she trembled so hard that she could feel like she turned into jelly in any seconds.

“ _Sana--_ ” Dahyun groaned in pleasure.

“What a brat. Moaning like a little slut.” Sana panted.

“ _P-please_ , Sana…” Dahyun whined, gripping Sana’s shoulder desperately.

“Please what?”

“Please… i want more…” Dahyun whispered.

“Hmm.. _No_. Your punishment doesn’t end here. I don’t fucking care,” Sana said while her hands hovering the Korean’s burning core, knowing she’s already soaked..

“P-please… t-touch me Sana… i can’t h-hold it anymore...” Tears started to formed around Dahyun’s half lidded eyes.

Seeing Dahyun cry makes her heart softened. “Look at my baby crying, so pathetic. I’ll slide it off this time and you better feel grateful.” Sana caressed the younger’s cheek and wiped the tear that came out of her eyes.

When Sana is about to touch the younger soaked core, someone is knocking the door constantly. “Excuse me? Sana, are you in there?” said the girl at the other side of the door. 

That made both of them startled and backed away from their position, fixing their hair while their heart beating in a messy rhythm. Sana steal a glance at her assistant with the sun gleaming at her and when Sana took notice, she was drop dead charming. Dahyun felt her face was burning because the older intense stare and when their eyes met each other, they smiled sweetly. Butterflies start flying in their stomach, both of them realize that all this time they want more, more than an Assistant-Boss relationship but neither of them have the courage to take a step further. Sana doesn’t realize that their staring game was too long until they hear another knock from the door.

“Hello? Anyone there?” the girl called.

“Hi, Momo, sorry, I fell asleep.” Sana said with a respective tone, unlocking the door and opening it, chuckling when she sees Momo with a pout. “What is it?”

“Wanna grab lunch with me?” Momo asked, pointing to the hallway where the cafeteria is. 

“Oh, no thanks, i’ll pass.” Sana let out a nervous chuckle. “I..uhh.. I’m working on my presentation for tomorrow.”

“Okay then. Why did you lock your room anyway?” Momo huffed.

“Like i said, i slept. I’m sorry.”

“Fine. But you better treat me something to make it up.” Momo grinned, turning her body and waves as she walked away. “See you later at today’s evening meeting then, Satang.”

“See you Momo.”

Sana closed the door once again and they both release their breath they didn’t know both of them held earlier. “That’s kinda intense…” Sana laughs awkwardly. 

Dahyun nodded, scratching her not even itchy nape. “I need to prepare for your next meeting, Sana.” She lowered her head.

“Oh, right, sure.” Sana smiled and can’t hold the pretty face of the younger, so she pecked the Korean lips, receiving another one from her.

“I have to return your kiss, Miss Minatozaki.” Dahyun grins and her boss kiss her again.

After a light session of kisses, Dahyun broke their kiss, “Sana, we have to stop or i will have your baby anytime soon.” Both of them laughed and Sana’s face reddened and hit the Korean shoulder playfully.

“Well, I'm not opposing the idea.” Sana shrugged.

“Way to go Miss Minatozaki. See you later.” When Dahyun’s about to leave she takes a look at herself in the mirror that stands beside Sana’s door, and felt something’s off. Then she noticed that red marks spreaded all over her neck. She immediately pulled out her tie from her pocket. Sana lifted her brows at the sight. A smirk appears on her face as if she could read Dahyun’s intention. 

"Now, now, dear. I don't think you need that tie today. Wear your marks proudly. Entertain me." She holds Dahyun’s hands and pulls them away from her tie, whispering lowly as they exchange eye-contacts on the mirror.

“B-but Sana, everyone will see these marks!” Dahyun’s cheeks covered with a deep shade of red as her eyes flicked down to her neck full of hickeys on her reflection.

  
  


“It sounds more like it’s your problem than mine. I already told you before, am i? Naughty brats got punished. Now, entertain me darling.” The last part was whispered through the Korean’s ears and Dahyun could’ve swore she felt shiver down her spine.

When Dahyun is out of her room, she internally cursed ‘ _Oh, god_.’

Sana recalls what happened earlier and her butterfly in her stomach going wild. She smiled to herself because their heated session was very risky after all. Not to mention that this is their first kiss and she considers that what happened previously was a ‘make out session’.

Sana’s last meeting of the day went very well, maybe after all she just needed a little ‘boost’ from her assistant that she doesn’t even know all this time. Sana just realized now that she wants Dahyun more. And Sana hopes that Dahyun wants her too. When she’s on her way to her room, she saw Dahyun doing some job that she looked very focused on what she was working on. Seeing the assistant’s focused face, Sana’s heart melt and she smiled unconsciously. After all this time Sana felt guilty because she’s been acting like a cold, bitchy boss and she regretted that. ‘I’m sorry Dahyun.’ she thought to herself.

A knock could be heard in Sana's room not too long after she finished her last meeting, she doesn’t expect any guests this time of day.

“Come in.” Sana said, her eyes still glued with the papers on her desk

“Miss Minatozaki,” Of course, it would be Dahyun who would come this late. The pale girl closed the door and walk closer to Sana’s desk.

“Oh, Dahyun? What’s the matter?” she smiled to her eyes. 

“It’s time for you to go home. I’m asking for your car keys so I could drive you back.” Dahyun said in a respectful tone because the door wasn’t locked this time. 

“Okay. From now on, don’t treat me like i’m your boss. I want you to treat me like one of your friend. Of course, you still need to drive me to home and the office, because hell, this morning I almost got into a car crash.” Sana admitted.

“Why?” Dahyun raised her brows in confusion.

“Let’s just say i want you.” Sana said firmly.

“W-what? What do you mean?” The Korean said confusely.

“I want you. I’m sorry for the stuff I've done in the past.. I’ve been nothing but a workaholic who didn’t even care about my own assistant, and I realized I shouldn't have done that.” Sana sighed deeply, her hand fiddling with her pen.

“Oh, Uh… I’m sorry too because I didn't do my job as well as you expected.” Dahyun bowed to Sana.

“It’s okay love, we made mistakes.” Dahyun’s body turns stiff hearing the ‘L Word’. _Did she really mean that?_

“Now here’s my key. Prepare the car, when I'm already at the lobby, I’ll call you.” Sana gave her keys and mouthed a little ‘ _Thank you_ ’ and the younger turned her body to leave her boss room. 

“Oh, and, Dahyun?”

“Yeah, Miss?” she turned her body to the older direction again.

“When we got home, I want you to stay with me for a while. You know that our session hasn't finished yet, am i right?” Sana winked and made the younger gulp.

“O-okay.. I’ll wait for y-your call then...” Sana’s wink made the younger stammer at her own words, and Dahyun knew that this night is going to be a hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @jagiyasana i'm lonely yeehaw


End file.
